1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer non-volatile semiconductor memory device including a laminate of cross-point memory cells and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrically rewritable non-volatile memory, a flash memory has been known in which memory cells having a floating gate structure are connected in a NAND connection manner or a NOR connection manner to form a memory cell array. In addition, a ferroelectric memory has been known as a non-volatile and high-speed random access memory.
As a technique for reducing the size of the memory cell, a resistance-change memory has been proposed in which a variable resistive element is used in the memory cell. Examples of the variable resistive element include a phase-change memory element whose resistance is changed due to a variation in the crystal/amorphous state of a chalcogenide compound, an MRAM element whose resistance is changed by a tunneling magnetoresistive effect, a polymeric ferroelectric RAM (PFRAM) element in which a resistive element is made of a conductive polymer, and a ReRAM element whose resistance is changed by the application of an electric pulse (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-344349, paragraph 0021).
The resistance-change memory may be replaced with a transistor and a memory cell may include a series circuit of a Schottky diode and a resistance-change element. Therefore, it is easy to laminate the elements and it is possible to obtain a three-dimensional structure. As a result, it is possible to further improve the degree of integration (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-522045).
In the resistance-change memory, similar to the memory according to the related art, it is preferable to further simplify a manufacturing process and reduce manufacturing costs.